The Wounds I Can't Heal
by Felicity The Pirate
Summary: Foxy hadn't ever been aware that pain this intense existed until now. He was currently lying on his back, completely defenseless to the threats that still surrounded him. After being injured on the battlefield, Foxy has to come to terms with the damage done to his body. (Aka. How Foxy lost his arms and legs in Freddy In Space 2)
1. The Wounds I Can't Heal

Foxy hadn't ever been aware that pain this intense existed. He was currently lying on his back, completely defenseless to the threats that still surrounded him.

It had lunged at him so fast that he didn't have any time to react. The creature managed to grab ahold of one of his arms _much too tight_. Sharp quills dug into the fox's flesh before the alien flung him across the battlefield. The pain from the quills vanished almost as soon as they had penetrated his flesh. Foxy let out a loud scream as his body smashed against a jagged rock. The others were chasing after the creature and the corrupt warriors that commanded it; guns blazing and fighting with all their might. It took Foxy a moment to register what had just happened and his vision to clear. The pain of the quills was gone thankfully but his elbow hurt like hell. The fox winced and gritted his teeth, letting out a pained hiss as he lifted his arm up to hold onto the wound. His fingers curled as he tried to grab onto his arm but missed… _Missed?_

Foxy's yellow eyes drifted down to his arm to see the lack of it. His bones were exposed and had been snapped; they were jagged and drenched in blood. _His arm was gone._

Foxy opened his jaw wide and sucked in a deep breath through his throat. _Oh._

He needed to keep pressure on the wound. He wasn't going to bleed out here; not now.

The man held onto the area as best as he could, though it was quite useless. The feeling of his exposed flesh and muscle against his fingers made him cringe and shiver. He felt dizzy.

Foxy wanted to vomit. His head was pounding and his ears rang. He could distantly recognize the distant sounds of Chica yelling something as the sounds of gunfire rang through the dusty air. Where was the creature? Were his friends alright? He couldn't focus on any of these things long enough to force himself to move and snap out of his daze. Was he going into shock?

The man's breathing was quick and sharp; coming in through his teeth and out again. His tail was thumping against the sand beside him; stirring up the purple sand and no doubt causing some to land on his exposed wound. He wasn't able to realize this, though. He was barely aware of anything except for the pain and the smell of blood. The sight of someone approaching from the corner of his eyes was barely enough to snap him out of whatever trance he'd fallen into. His head whipped around to face one of the damn wolves that had sent that horrible creature after him. Foxy bared his teeth at the canine and let out the most aggressive and threatening growl he could manage. The wolf laughed at the pitiful sight at his feet and said something that Foxy couldn't quite make out. It sounded as if he were underwater now; everything seemed so distant yet so terribly close. True to their nature, the wolf hadn't approached the fox alone. Foxy's pupils shrunk to tiny pinpricks as a new wave of fear washed over him. He pressed his back up against the smooth side of the rock he'd been thrown against. The rock was jagged along its sides that Foxy was lucky enough to have avoided in his crash landing. Foxy tried his best to stay sitting; leaning against the rock. He wanted to appear as threatening as possible. Somehow lying on the ground didn't sound too threatening to him.

The wolves yelled something at him with venom in their voices and hatred in their eyes. The only word that Foxy could make out was his own name. It was yelled out with such aggression that he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he'd done something to piss these guys off. In the heat of the battle it was impossible to remember who you had and hadn't shot at, though. Apparently these bastards had been one of Foxy's missed targets. He should've set them ablaze with bullets when he had the chance. One of the wolves barked out something that sounded remotely like a question but Foxy was feeling much too light headed to even begin to try to decipher what the strange noises meant. A stabbing pain in his leg made him yelp out. He kicked his feet and fell over, trying his best to kick whatever it was that had hurt him away. The sight of a sword buried in his flesh told him exactly what had caused the horrible pain. This was really it, then. He was going to either die from blood loss or be picked apart by these bastard wolves. Foxy closed his eyes and sucked in quick breaths. His chest rose and fell painfully as his tail stilled. He was too exhausted to keep thrashing it around as a distraction from the excruciating pain where his arm should have been. The purple sand was now caked on the exposed flesh and the feeling was appalling. Foxy kept his eyes screwed shut while the world around him spun. It felt like he was attached to a wheel that kept spinning around, blurring his senses and warping his perception of reality. Where was Chica?

Another pain in his leg told him that they were slashing at his flesh. The feeling was distant, though. Foxy's face was wet with tears he didn't even realize he was spilling.

He could feel prodding and uncomfortable whacks on his leg- no.. It was both of them now.

Everything felt numb. Foxy let out a small gasp as his hand was yanked away from his exposed bone where he had been gripping onto for the last few minutes. He felt someone step on his wrist as the assault on his legs continued. He couldn't stay awake but he knew that falling asleep would be his end. The brave Foxy had been hacked to death by a gang of criminal space wolves… how heroic. He certainly could have gone out on a more daring note.

He'd always imagined he'd be left behind to fight off an impossible army to buy the others time to escape. That would have been a death worth remembering.

The last thing he could wonder about before blacking out was if his friends would remember him. Would they mourn him or would they forget him and find some other unlucky bastard to take his place? Foxy tried to grip at the sand underneath his paw, desperate to feel anything but the pain that managed to break through his haze. He sobbed as he realized he couldn't move his hand. That was the last thing he could remember before falling asleep.

_Foxy hadn't ever been aware that pain this intense existed until now. He was currently lying on his back, completely defenseless to the threats that still surrounded him. _A familiar smile loomed over him with a gentle gaze. White pupils stared into his singular yellow eye with a worried look that informed the fox that he'd been beaten to hell. His entire body ached and he couldn't find it in himself to move. Was he too weak or had he been paralyzed?

Puppet ran a gentle finger across his cheek to assure him that all was well. His hearing had cleared up thankfully but the pain still lingered. It was being numbed by the Puppet's presence, he knew. She was a wonderful companion to them all and often helped numb the pain on the way back to base after missions that took a particularly bad turn. None of them had ever lost a limb, though. Foxy would be the first to embarrass himself with that achievement.

"Lass?" Foxy hissed out. His throat was dry and the words came out in a croaky voice that let Puppet know that he'd had a closer brush with death than any of them would ever be comfortable with. It was an experience Foxy wouldn't want to relive.

His vision was different… _No_. Had one of his eyes been hurt?

"_Don't try and speak."_ The slender, dark figure instructed him softly. Foxy sucked in a deep breath through his nose, attempting once again to grip at the sand under his paw.

When he found he couldn't he began to tremble. Puppet noticed the fear in his eye and came closer, caressing one of his cheeks gently. It was then that Foxy noticed the blood coating her pretty white face. The wolves were dead, no doubt; set ablaze and torn apart.

"_Don't try to move, either…"_ She added with a soft hum. Her voice was soft and sweet; it reminded Foxy of his mother when he was a kit. The man was many things; cocky, wreckless, snarky and prideful. He wasn't stupid, though. That's why when he disobeyed her and spoke, Puppet looked a little surprised. The look of anger never crossed her gentle face, though.

"Am I gonna die?" Foxy asked through a trembly voice. The question came out so soft and quiet that it almost sounded like a plea; a plea for her to protect him and not let him die.

The battle was still raging on around them and purple dust sparkled through the air.

"_No. You are not going to die."_ Puppet closed her eyes and her permanent smile grew a little.

"_I have tended to your wounds and stopped the bleeding. All is well, Foxy. You are well."_

He was well. That sounded like a lie straight from the mouth of a snake. The Puppet continued to stroke his cheek as if he were a scared puppy and in many ways he really was.

Foxy did as she asked and didn't dare move again. Somehow staying still made him feel as if his lack of movement would somehow help keep his body in tact. Maybe his eye could be fixed… He felt paralyzed, though. Whatever those wolves had done to him wasn't pretty.

Puppet remained by Foxy's side throughout the rest of the battle and thankfully nobody rushed towards the two. After catching sight of their charred friends around the odd, lanky doll they hadn't dared to approach. The battle lasted for what seemed like ages but as the sun was slipping beneath the horizon on that odd little planet, the other members of the gang rushed over to see Foxy. He hadn't dared to attempt and look at his body. He knew if he caught sight of it he'd most likely vomit or cry. He didn't want anyone to see him cry.

Bonnie stopped a little ways away from where Foxy lay and Puppet sat. His magenta eyes were blown wide in horror; thankfully Foxy couldn't see that look on his face. Chica slowed her approach and lifted her hands to hold over her beak in horror. Tears filled those pretty eyes of hers and Foxy knew then that it was horrific. Freddy was the only one to make it directly to Foxy's side. The bear wore an expression that was hard to read. He seemed to be both upset and horrified. If the damage to his body was putting even Freddy at a loss for words… Foxy pushed the thought away and swallowed thickly as a shiver ran down his spine.

"_We need to get him back."_ Puppet said softly. She lifted both herself and Foxy up effortlessly. Despite her small size she was remarkably strong and nimble. She was able to float with the injured fox in her arms just fine. Foxy rested his head against the Puppet's chest with a tired huff. Despite the lingering pain that filled his entire being, he wanted to stay awake. He could faintly hear Freddy mutter something to the others as Puppet floated towards the ship, carrying Foxy away from the sand that was soaked in his blood. All he could catch was 'grab' and 'legs'.

His entire body felt limp and numb but asking Puppet how bad he was injured would get him nowhere. She didn't want to freak him out anymore than he already was. Instead of asking outright if his legs were okay, Foxy swallowed thickly and whined out; "_...I can't feel my legs…" _he whispered quietly; only loud enough for Puppet to hear. When she didn't acknowledge him or glance down at him that was when he knew that the damage was indeed far worse than he could've imagined.

Foxy had passed out once again almost instantly after boarding the ship. Maybe it was the promised safety of his own bed or his removal from the battlefield. Either way, the fox was sleeping like a baby… if a baby were horribly mutilated to the point of complete and utter exhaustion. The ship was on autopilot back to the base which gave everyone the much needed rest they deserved. Foxy was inside of his cabin with Puppet who was watching over him quietly; numbing his pain as best she could with her mere presence alone.

Freddy had injected Foxy with a painkiller as soon as they boarded much to Foxy's approval. Anything that helped mask this pain was welcomed with open arms...

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were sitting at the small table in the small kitchen area of the ship.

Bonnie was shaking slightly but doing his best not to spill the hot chocolate he held in his hands. The little red mug was vibrating along with him. The sight of Foxy had really shaken the rabbit up. Chica was no better off even though she wasn't shaking like a leaf. She was unusually quiet and her eyes remained downcast; very untypical of the bubbly little avian.

Freddy was quietly sipping on a cup of coffee that he really had very little interest in consuming.

He was exhausted, though. Even if the caffeine kept him up once they got back to base and he wanted to sleep, it was worth not falling asleep on his friends when they needed him the most.

Chica had cried once Foxy was out of the room much to everyone's dismay. She was wrapped in hugs and reassurances that Foxy wasn't going to die. She insisted that even though he wasn't going to die that she couldn't handle seeing him in such a weak and vulnerable state.

He had literally been torn- or hacked, rather- limb from limb.

The arm that the alien had taken in its initial fling of the fox was unaccounted for; whether it ate it or it was blown up in the same explosion that ended that miserable quilled creature's life was unclear. The wolves had done more damage than the alien managed to, though.

They had managed to remove both of Foxy's legs and his remaining hand from a little below the elbow before Puppet managed to find him. He was lucky she stumbled upon him when she did. The clouds of smoke and purple sand were nearly blinding. Even though Foxy's legs and hand were accounted for and retrieved from the battlefield it was unclear yet if they could be reattached. Puppet's objective was to keep Foxy alive and that was what she had done. She had no way to attempt to save his detached limbs. She hadn't even thought of it, really. She had kept the trembling fox close to herself for over an hour, protecting him with her life if it came down to it. She would have done it for any of them.

Freddy rubbed his temples as he sighed into his cup of lukewarm coffee.

"He's going to be fine," he repeated for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

Bonnie made a soft noise akin to a grunt in acknowledgement and Chica nodded meekly.

"...If we can't reattach them…" Freddy paused as his own words got caught in his throat.

Chica hid her face in her hands and Bonnie sipped at his hot chocolate as he averted his eyes.

The thought of Foxy losing his limbs was petrifying. He already had to get the arm the alien stole replaced from the elbow down but the fate of his other appendages was up in the air.

"Dear god…" Freddy muttered as he buried his face in the safety of his hands.

Bonnie sat his mug down on the table with a soft look in his eyes.

"At least he's alive." The rabbit muttered. Chica peeked up from the cover of her palms with a desperate look. Bonnie could tell by her expression that she was about to break down.

"But we weren't there for him, Bonnie! We saw that thing fling him through the air and didn't go find him!" The trio _did _in fact try to search for Foxy but couldn't locate him through the stirred up dust that threatened to choke them. The task of killing the alien was still at hand as well.

They hadn't simply abandoned Foxy to the mercy of the wolves.

"Puppet found him, Chic." Freddy said softly as he shifted in his seat, now resting his chin on the back of his hand. Bonnie nodded in agreement as Freddy went on.

"It's not like we left him to die. We were fighting for our own lives as well."

Chica was a stubborn woman but even she couldn't argue against that.

What was done was done and Foxy's fate was no longer in their hands.

If he had to live with a few robotic parts, then that was that. Chica stood up with a tired rub of her eyes and turned towards the counter. Her voice sounded rather upset as she spoke.

"Where's the hot chocolate?"

When they arrived back at base nobody wasted any time before getting off the ship. They all made their way inside of their home, still shaken up and distraught. Freddy instantly made his way over to the little ball of fluff that was bounding over to the group of warriors. Jr's big blue eyes were wide with excitement as his father scooped him up into a tight hug. Freddy held onto Jr as if letting go of him would expose him to some great threat. Lolzhax lingered nearby with a small smile plastered to the screen that was his face. He was wearing a cooking apron and clutching onto a large green bowl and a whisk. Him and Jr were no doubt making some sort of pastry before the warriors had returned.

Freddy began to walk towards Lolzhax with a tired expression. Jr didn't seem to notice the worry on his father's face. It wasn't uncommon for Freddy to return to the base exhausted so the kid had no reason to assume it was anything more. Jr's view of the Puppet hovering inside carrying Foxy was shielded by Bonnie and Chica as they made their way up to him. Lolzhax, the curious and nosey bastard that he was, leaned to the side to peek around Chica.

He was only able to make out the sight of Foxy lying limp in Puppet's arms. The sight made his jagged grin fall and he tensed, clutching the whisk a little tighter as the sight of the clearly-legless fox vanished into the other room. Despite the fact that the wounds had been bandaged, the sight still filled the robot with dread. Freddy shot Lolzhax a look; it wasn't threatening but it was clear that he was ordering the little TV-head to shut his mouth and not alert Jr. to the situation he was blissfully oblivious to. Freddy lowered Jr. to the ground with a weak smile and took his small paw in his own, letting his son lead him into the kitchen where he no doubt wanted to show off the treats he'd made for their return.

Lolzhax blinked a few times, dazed like a deer caught in the headlights.

Chica gave the bot a sideways smile even though it was evident that she wasn't happy.

"He's alright." She assured Hax in a whisper before following in Freddy's shadow. Bonnie followed behind Lolzhax with his ears low. He glanced towards the room where Puppet had vanished with Foxy moments before. Some part of him wanted to follow them and be there to comfort Foxy but the more logical side of him argued against it. Foxy would no doubt need some alone time. Puppet had it under control.

Foxy's eye shot open when a particularly hard jab against his leg sent him into a panic.

He'd slept through everything thus far but that particular jab had made him jolt awake. Apparently the painkillers were wearing off.

"God dammit!" Foxy hissed out as he reached out angrily. He was unaware that he'd been removed from the battlefield in his brief moment of sleep-filled confusion. Foxy grabbed onto Puppet's wrist much too hard, resulting in a surprised gasp from the woman. As soon as he realized that it was Puppet he was lashing out at and not an enemy he released her.

She wasn't hurt, really, but Foxy still felt horrible nonetheless. Puppet gave him a sympathetic look as his eyes trailed down to his arms. _He'd been able to grab her with a hand he shouldn't of had… _His ears fell in distress when he was met by the sight of silver instead of the red of his fur.

"_I'm sorry, Foxy…"_ Puppet apologized in a small voice. Foxy couldn't form words.

He stared at his robotic arms with a wide eye. He turned them and opened and closed his hands. They worked just as well as the real deal and as he drug them across the upper part of his arm that still had fur he realized that he could still feel with them. That was a relief, at least.

The entire situation was very uncomfortable and bizarre. Just this morning he had hands. He'd used them to show Bonnie his favorite gesture after a particularly snarky joke that Bonnie had rambled off. Puppet reached out and gently thumbed over the side of his face where a nasty cut had been sewn shut. Foxy winced at the contact and pulled his attention away from his false hands. He stared up at the woman with a nearly emotionless gaze.

"_You will be alright, Foxy. You're well."_ The slender puppet tried to assure the man.

"_You will have some issues with walking at first-"_

_Walking?_

Foxy jerked up suddenly to stare down at his legs. That was what really freaked him out. He had wanted to cry over the loss of his arms but this was another punch to the face.

Tears filled his good eye and he let out a small whine as his eye screwed shut. The fox let out a pathetic little whine as tears spilled down his face. He'd lost his arms, legs and an eye in one day. What a horrible fate. He wasn't dead at least but at the moment he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to be. Puppet was right there beside him, holding him tight and whispering words of comfort to the shaken warrior. Foxy clutched at her like a lifeline, shaking like a scared child.

He sobbed into her neck quietly, not daring to let the others overhear. Puppet had saved his life that day and he wouldn't ever be able to repay that debt. She had even gone to the trouble of replacing what he'd lost. There wasn't much she could do otherwise to help Foxy but she felt that he at least would be able to live a somewhat normal life with the mechanical appendages she'd managed to give him. Like all wounds, even those mended with the replacement of robotics, took time to heal. Foxy's damage was not only physical but no doubt mental.

Puppet was going to help him through it all no matter what and the others would no doubt stand by his side as well. Foxy chuckled weakly as he clung to Puppet his a little tighter. He was careful not to hurt her in his desperate search for comfort.

"I'm pathetic, aren't I?" He asked. Puppet winced and rested a hand on his head. She rubbed behind one of his ears slowly, attempting to soothe him.

"_Why would you think this?" _She questioned in a low voice. Foxy remained silent for a moment, unable to think of anything worth saying. He had no real reason to find himself pathetic. He was shaken up and too weak to fight off those wolves. It wasn't cowardice or a lack of wanting to.

Foxy pulled away from Puppet's embrace with a sniffle. He used the back of his robotic arm to wipe the tears from his eye. Puppet turned her attention back to Foxy's legs where she had been adjusting the calibration on his left leg when he woke.

"_The others are making cookies for us."_ She hummed in a gentle voice. It was obvious that she was attempting to lighten the mood and steer the subject to anything a little more cheerful.

Foxy took another moment to calm himself before talking. His voice was still shaky and it was clear he had more tears he refused to let go of.

"Jr?" Foxy asked with a shaky intake of breath. Puppet nodded slowly.

"_Him and Hax, yes…" _She let go of his leg with a gentle smile and hovered a few inches away from the table where he was lying. Whatever she was working on seemed to be finished.

Foxy looked to her questioningly as she extended a hand out to him.

"_Come on. I'm sure Jr has made your favorite cookies again." _

Foxy's ears perked up at the promise of the cookies. He by no means felt better but if cookies comforted him in the slightest, it was definitely a start.

"The ones that look like little pirate ships?" The man questioned with an excited flick of his tail which had miraculously survived the attack. Puppet let out a small giggle.

"_We can certainly go see." _

Foxy made a move to slide off of the metal table but hesitated. How would walking work?

With one glance up at Puppet, he knew he wouldn't be alone in figuring it out.

"_It will be okay." _She promised in a voice like honey.

Foxy took ahold of her hand and slid off of the table. He took a shaky step with Puppet right by his side. She held onto him and made sure he didn't fall as he took his first steps back into whatever life held. As she helped him walk slowly but surely to the hallway, he realized two things. Puppet was going to be there for him through it all; everyone was going to be there to help him as he healed from this. That … and cookies sounded _really_ good in that moment.


	2. Tragedy's Admirer

Was this what his life had come to? Was this really all there was?

Foxy blinked wearily as he watched Jr scramble back and forth throughout the kitchen.

Freddy and the rest of the warriors had just set out on a mission which left only Foxy, Jr and Lolzhax alone on the base. As much as Foxy loved Jr, the kid was a little too much sometimes.

It had been about three weeks since the loss of his legs, hand and arm but he was nowhere near being better. Puppet was very reluctant to leave him alone and join the others on this mission but Foxy had assured her that he would be fine. Hax was there if he needed anything and he was able to walk short distances thanks to the bars that Freddy and Bonnie installed along the sides of the walls. It was really embarrassing but it was better than having someone hover by his side all day like he was a defenseless child.

Jr had practically begged Foxy to come and keep him company while he baked. The little bear had taken up quite a few hobbies over the years. He needed something to do when his family was away, Foxy supposed. Jr viewed the other warriors as family and they all viewed him as their child (or nephew). Foxy was more like an uncle to the little bear. The fox often proved to have taken the role of the fun and reckless uncle who probably got both himself and Jr into more trouble than he should have. For the kid's tenth birthday, Foxy had the brilliant idea of taking him out to destroy a den of the equivalent to space rats. The rodents were known for stowing away on ships and moving from planet to planet, burrowing into the planet's ground and destroying them from the inside out. Destroying this nest would be a badass way to celebrate Jr's first day living with double digits. Freddy didn't feel the same way, unfortunately. After Foxy and Jr returned to the base scratched to hell and covered in ash, Freddy took it upon himself to chew the fox out for his careless behaviour. Jr had hesitated just a moment too long and a few of the rats had managed to scurry out of their hole and pounce on them. Foxy had to throw the explosive down their hole to set them ablaze, grab Jr and fight off the ten wolf sized rats that had managed to escape their fiery deaths.

Foxy smiled a little at the memory. He hadn't realized Jr was talking to him until the call of his name snapped him out of his nostalgic daze.

"Uncle Foxy?" Jr called softly with a concerned expression on his face. Foxy blinked and looked at the kid with a silent apologetic look. The man was sitting on a stool and leaning up against the marble top island in the center of the kitchen. There were several ingredients scattered across the messy surface, coating the white and grey surface as evidence that either Lolzhax wasn't supervising this fiasco or somebody let Foxy cook.

"Sorry. What were you saying, kiddo?" Foxy asked softly. Jr's smile fell a little which made the man feel terrible. Was it something important that he'd missed?

"I asked if you were listening." The tiny bear said with a concerned look plastered to his face.

"I seem to have drifted off into thought, kiddo. M'sorry." Foxy shifted in his seat and yawned with a small shiver. Jr gave the fox a smile and hurried around the island with a light green bowl clutched in his hands. Foxy's brows raised up in interest as Jr pulled a spoon out of the bowl and handed it to him. The metal spoon was caked in batter of some kind.

"I know how much you like to lick the spoon." Jr beamed giddily with a buck-toothed grin.

Foxy gave the kid an appreciative look as he took the spoon into his hand. The sound of metal clanging on metal made Foxy still momentarily. He still wasn't used to that.

Jr noticed Foxy's hesitation to shove the batter covered spoon into his mouth.

Even though the bear was young, he wasn't stupid. It was obvious to everyone that Foxy was uncomfortable and hurting. Foxy popped the spoon in his mouth with a small hum and Jr turned back to readying the batter for another batch of his cavity inducing cookies.

"I don't think you're weird." The bear said softly. Foxy's ears perked up with interest as his golden eye locked onto the kid curiously. Foxy slipped the spoon out of his mouth and sat it down on the counter as gently as he could manage.

"Why are you telling me this?" The man asked with a swish of his soft, fluffy tail.

He was overjoyed that it hadn't been injured in his… incident. Not only would the loss of his tail been another drag on his mental health, the appendage was directly connected to his spine.

While the process of learning to walk with his false legs was proving more difficult than he would've liked, the impact it would have had on him if his tail was gone would have been far worse. "You always seem sad and quiet now." Jr noted with a sad tone in his voice.

Foxy winced a little and his ears flattened. The fact that people had noticed his poor mental state was more than a little upsetting. He thought that he had been keeping his emotions under wraps. If Jr could see through the walls he'd put up, Freddy and the others no doubt did as well.

Foxy shifted in his seat again, attempting to figure out what to say to the kid.

Somehow admitting that he was depressed didn't seem like the wisest choice.

"I've just been tired, kiddo…" Foxy tried to insist with a half smile. Jr gave Foxy a look that made it clear that he wasn't buying it. Even though Foxy truly had been tired, that wasn't why he'd seemed so down. Was depression making him sleepy? It certainly seemed so.

Jr turned away from Foxy and made his way over to the oven. He had a small tray of cookies already perfectly shaped and ready to be slipped inside.

"I think they're cool." Jr muttered softly; his voice was barely audible over the sound of the tray scraping against the rack in the oven. The noise made Foxy cringe.

"What's cool?" The man questioned with a curious raise of his brow. The cookies?

"Your legs." Jr replied gently. The oven was shut carefully and the boy made his way around the island so that he stood right in front of Foxy. Foxy blinked in bewilderment as Jr gently placed a paw over the place where Foxy's fur ended and the metal began on his leg.

"Do they hurt?"

"Not anymore." Foxy assured him with a fond smile. Jr's big blue eyes locked with Foxy's. The kid looked so much like his dad. As if to prove his point, Foxy slowly raised his left foot and wiggled the robotic toes. They looked like sharp, pointed claws at the end of each toe; it was something Foxy still wasn't used to. Jr's eyes lit up in amazement at the movement. Foxy was the only person the kid had ever met that had false limbs. Lolzhax was completely robotic but the sight of someone who was half organic and half robotic was completely new to him.

"Can you feel with them?" came the little bear's next question.

"Sort of… It ain't the same, though." Foxy replied in a soft voice as Jr felt down the cool metal, stopping at Foxy's anke. The fox swished his tail behind himself slowly, watching as Jr examined his legs with careful touches. This was the first time anyone besides Puppet had touched them. Everyone tried to keep their eyes focused on Foxy's face out of respect when in reality it was making the man even more self conscious. There was nowhere you could look at him that hadn't been affected by the attack. Staring into his one remaining eye was a little awkward for the others; Foxy had noticed that. He knew that they didn't hate him by any means but being treated differently by his family just felt… so wrong. They shouldn't have to feel like they were walking on eggshells around him. They shouldn't have to be careful where they looked at or touched. Jr seemed to admire the tragedy, though. The bear eventually took a step back with a content smile. Foxy felt a little better about it all when it was all said and done. It made him feel like they were something to show off, (even if it was just to his nephew).

The cookies were finished and eaten shortly after, much to Foxy's stomach's horror. He'd eaten too many as per usual. How the kid was able to make them so good was beyond him.

"We need to watch a movie." Jr insisted suddenly. Foxy glanced up at him, sitting his half finished glass of milk aside. His ears perked up in interest.

"Oh yeah? What kind of movie?" The man asked with a sleepy but content smile.

"Uncle Bonnie was telling me about this one horror movie him and Chica watched. I thought we could-" before Jr could finish, Foxy lifted his robotic hand up to silence him.

"One that your dad said you couldn't watch?" He asked with a knowing glare.

Jr deflated a little, nodding meekly. "Yeah… He said it was too scary-"

"Just don't tell him." Foxy scoffed with a grin and roll of his eyes. Before Foxy could say anything more, Jr was out of his seat and gathering snacks out of the cabinets. The living room was down the hall; a trip that Foxy was dreading to make. He was fairly certain that he wouldn't be able to handle eating any of the treats that Jr was clutching in his arms.

"Give me a minute," Foxy called out to the kid. Jr nodded happily and hurriedly made his way out into the hall. Foxy listened as the bear's footsteps travelled down the hall and out of earshot.

Here went nothing. Very carefully and slowly, Foxy slipped off of the stool. He clutched onto the island to make sure he was steady. The feeling of standing on his own two (fake) feet was an odd sensation. He was fairly certain that he'd never really get used to the feeling; he'd forever miss his flesh and bone.

Foxy turned away from the counter and took a step. With no wall to hug as he made his way to the doorway, he felt more than a little nervous. At least the kid wasn't here to watch him fall.

Another step without incident, then another. And another. Foxy felt his worries ebb away slightly as he reached the doorway. He instantly lunged forward out of instinct, clinging to the wooden frame like a lifeline. His heart thumped in his chest as his shoulders tensed. His cheek was pressed against the frame gently and he was leaning forward in an uncomfortable position. Well... he had made it this far… There were rails in the hallway to help him and… Foxy felt tears form in the corner of his eye. He was so helpless and weak. The man sniffled a bit and straightened his back, now practically hugging the frame. Through his soft sobs, he had failed to hear the soft noise of approaching footsteps until it was already too late.

"Foxy?" Came a soft voice. Foxy wiped his eye with a huff, refusing to look up at the bot who stood in the hall in front of him. He knew that it was Lolzhax; he knew his voice.

"Go away." Foxy growled in a low, croaky voice. The cracks in his voice didn't help him seem intimidating in the slightest.

"Are you hurt?" Hax asked in a soft, concerned voice. Foxy finally looked up to see that the bot was clutching his hands together in a timid manner. Hax seemed… very concerned to put it lightly. There was a borderline upset expression displayed on his little face. The fact that he'd upset Hax only made Foxy feel worse. He wanted nothing more than to simply brush the entire exchange off as nothing more than a brief, awkward memory. _He was fine._ Everything was alright. Foxy took a step away from the wall; shaking from both anxiety and his urge to break down, curl up and cry. He only made it a step and a half away from the wall before his legs buckled and he was falling forward. Hax was at his side in a heartbeat, grabbing onto him tight.

Foxy's eye was blown wide in surprise as Hax clutched onto him in what could only be described as a tight hug. Their chests pressed together firmly; Foxy was just glad that Hax couldn't see his face. The bot was about Foxy's size, thankfully. If he were any smaller, Foxy would have no doubt crushed him. That would have made everything a whole other level of uncomfortable shame. "Jesus, Foxy-" Hax grumbled as he lifted the fox back up to his feet.

Foxy was a shaking mess. He wasn't sure why he was trembling, though.

Hax's face twisted into a worried frown. "Foxy?"

Foxy shook his head and turned away from Hax, looking towards the floor as he shakily sucked in a breath. Lolzhax held onto Foxy as the man stood up straighter, attempting to stand somewhat on his own. His legs were still shaking, though. He knew that it wasn't a malfunction; he was just having another episode. Maybe he needed to talk to Puppet. He was beginning to think he had been getting panic attacks…. How pathetic.

"You're alright, dumbass." Hax assured him with a small huff. Foxy refused to look at him. Hax's expression softened again. As much as the bot tried to act like he didn't care for emotions or the others (besides Jr), it was clear that he still cared very deeply for the warriors. His choice of words had been harsh and he knew that. Hax usually spat degrading names towards Foxy but seeing the man so beaten down and broken had him rethinking doing so for the time being.

"Foxy…" Hax said softly. "None of us think less of you. You're allowed to have emotions, you know." Foxy glanced over at the bot with a blank expression, then he took a step on his own.

When he nearly toppled over, Hax was right there to help him stay standing.

Foxy took in a shaky breath and refused to meet the robot's gaze. He said nothing but flattened his ears as he leaned on Hax's shoulder. The two began to slowly make their way to the living room in silence. Foxy was clearly upset, so Hax didn't bother to throw another name his way.

Foxy finally spoke in a soft voice, turning to look at Hax with a somewhat sad expression.

"Emotions are terrible." He hissed. Hax nodded in agreement as they continued to take slow steps down the hall together. As they walked, Foxy began to calm himself.

Walking alongside someone felt… oddly calming. His breathing evened out and he relaxed a little. Hax smiled ever so slightly.

"What movie are we letting him watch that he isn't supposed to see?"

Foxy grinned and closed his eye with a soft scoff. "Shut up."


End file.
